The Angel
by ILoveYou.x
Summary: Read and find out


The whistles of destiny

Chapter 1

'Curse'

"_You don't know what you have young one" said the old female cat, as she walked past a crying hedgehog. The pink hedgehog who cried on the side of the road, looked up at the woman. Her face was covered in tears from where she had been crying, her red dress was crinkled and her pink quills went wavy. "Amy! There you are!" someone shouted, from across the road. Amy sighed and stood herself up only to be caught in the arms of Sonic. "Amy, don't ever run off again…you understand me?" he told her, in a angry voice. Amy crossed her arms like a child and flopped to the ground. "NO!" she screamed, babyishly. _

_Sonic smirked, his green eyes turning white and his fur turning black. "I wouldn't obey me if I were you…my little rose" he said in a dark voice. Amy looked up, as if frightened of her hero…_

_Suddenly he whipped out a knife and…_

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Amy screamed, as she jumped up out of bed. Not only did she jump out of bed so fast, that she also hit her head on the side and fell in a weird position. She stood up quickly and studied herself rather fast. "No cuts and bruises, that's a record" she told herself as she rubbed the back of her ear. She turned around and eyed her alarm clock, 7.34am… it wasn't bad for Amy to be honest. She normally gets up at 8am and goes to work, though something always stops her. "Mother?" squeaked a little voice from behind the door. Amy smiled and wrapped her dressing gown around her small waist and sat on the bed waiting for the little intruder. "Come in hun" Amy said kindly, she watched the door open a little. A little blue creature step into the room. She tip toed threw the small gap between the wall and the door and stood in front of it so she got a clear view of her mother. The little blue female stood in front of Amy and waved softly. She had green emerald eyes and her fur was bright blue. She wore a yellow dress with white sunflower patterns on along with white sandals and a yellow hair band in her blue straight quills. She looked the same type as Amy, the quills were down above her shoulders and her shape was the same aswell. Just her colours were different. Blue fur, green eyes and the ability of speed. "Good morning sunshine !! Are you ready to go to school?" Amy asked her brave daughter. The child nodded and in 2 seconds she was on her mum's bed laughing. Amy gulped "That was fast" Amy stopped and started again. "Melody… don't run about in school please" Amy said calmly. Melody sighed, and crossed her arms. "Why? I love running" she asked. Amy shook her head. "Just don't please, I beg you… I can get into a lot of trouble if you did"

Melody shrugged and jumped of the bed and spinned around in a circle which made her go blurry as she was going super fast. "Melody! Stop! You will make yourself sick!" Amy gasped, jumping to Melody and stopping her from spinning. "I'm a big girl mummy, don't worry" she said, stopping herself and not being sick or dizzy at all. Amy rolled her eyes. "Your only 6 hun, you wait till your older" Melody giggled at Amy. "Mummy aren't we meant to go school now?" Melody asked. Amy nodded sweetly. "Yes, we sure do"

Later on that day-

_Amy smiled and kissed her daughter good bye. Melody giggled and began to walk away into the school but stopped. Amy had just gone off in her car and left melody at school although that's what Amy thought. Melody smirked and stared at the teachers all taking the children into classrooms. She sneaked off from her line and began to tip toe away from the others. "Miss Hedgehog" Melody paused quickly and spun round to meet 2 blue eyes from a mean old toad. "Where do you think you are going?" the teacher asked. Melody shook her head and shrugged. "I was going to take a walk round, mrs pad" she said calmly, putting her cute look on. Mrs pad smiled and awed at her. "Good bye mrs toad" Melody laughed as she skipped away from her teacher, leaving her awing at the cuteness of Melody._

_Melody laughed again and sneaked out the school. The sun was gleaming and this is when Melody had an idea. "Yay! I can run about" she cheered. In seconds, Melody was off… running as fast as she could around streams of water, trees, flowers, robots…wait robots? _

_Melody stopped quickly just in time to miss a shot of a laser. "Huh?" she gaped. A old man, with a grey moustache and a pair of goggles on his head came towards her, in a over sized floating air carrier. He looked at her and coughed happily. "Well well, well who do we have here?" he asked her. Melody gulped and stepped back only to fall into metallic arms. "Hey!" she screamed. The fat man cupped his hands and laughed out loud. "Aww, I see you are the hero junior" he said, making rattling noises. Melody shook her head. "What No! Who are you? Let me go or else I'll tell my mummy" she snapped. The fat man shook his head. "Aw will your mummy save you? She will never defeat me! Doctor Eggman!" he chuckled proudly. Melody stuck her nose in the air, which made Eggman click a memory. "Who is your mummy…little kid?" he asked, looking at her. Melody gulped. "HEY! WHAT YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO THAT KID?" a voice shouted. Eggman looked up to see a famous blue hedgehog. The same colour blue as Melody. The same colour eyes as Melody. The same ability as Melody. "Not just any kid Sonic, your kid" Eggman laughed. Sonic jumped down of a tree using hiis speed and laughed. "Me? Kids? Ha ha your so funny, I don't have any kids" Sonic laughed. Melody stared at Sonic, he looked like he was 25 years old. He was pumped up with his muscles and looked as girls would say "fit as ****" _

_Eggman sighed. "Sonic, this is your kid" he said, smiling giving the order to the robot to squeeze the child in his arms. Melody screamed. Sonic growled. "Leave her alone!! She's only little" _

_Melody screamed more. Eggman smirked. This time Sonic had enough, he pushed himself straight into the robot carrying Melody and made it fall into pieces. "Ha! Come on Eggman, next time… just give up" he said laughing, opening his arms out ready for the little girl to fall into them. Once she did, he zoomed off…making Melody feel crouched. "Um… sir?" Melody asked. Sonic looked down at her and smiled. "Hi I'm Sonic the hedgehog and you are??" he asked. Melody bit her lip. "Some one who wants to run by herself, I'll follow you" she said. Sonic shook his head. "Your too slow, everyone is for me… sorry" this made Melody let out one of her tempers that comes from her mother. "ME? SLOW! YOU ARE SLOW!" she argued. Sonic stopped and dropped Melody down on her feet. "Wow, you remind me of someone…ha oh well, and you think your faster than me too, I'm the world's fastest thing alive… you can never beat me in a race" he said with a wink. Melody rolled her eyes. "I hate standing still, can we just race?" she asked him with a cocky attitude just like Sonic. "Hey! Stop acting like me" he moaned. Melody shrugged, and in a mini-second she was gone, leaving smoke and fire behind her. Sonic's eyes widened. "WHAT! Your fast!" he called out to her, running after her. Melody spinned round corners and slides, sliding between tunnels and others, her speed was faster than Sonic himself. He on the other hand, was finding it hard to keep up with her. (Yes people, Sonic is losing against a girl…a little 6 year old girl and he's 25... Lol)_

_Sonic jumped up high, and landed right behind Melody, which made him smile. Though Melody turned around while running and waved at him, he smirked but suddenly she was off again. Fire leaving a trail of where she's been. Sonic gulped. "Ok, she is fast! Faster than me" he admitted. Melody stopped making Sonic stop so he didn't bump into her, instead he found himself tripping up, and landing in a dustbin. Melody laughed. "Ha, your not as fast as me, and your older than me and you don't know how to stop" she giggled. Sonic grumbled, picking a banana skin of his head and wiping the remainder of food from his fur. "So? How did you get so fast at running?" Sonic asked her. Melody shrugged. "I started running when I was 7 months, might sound weird but its true" she answered. Sonic laughed. "So… who is your parents?" he asked, wondering if they had the same speed as Melody. _

_Melody sighed. "My dad…well I don't have one" she said sadly. Sonic looked puzzled. "You a…?" he suddenly stopped. Melody was busy staring at a window and inside was…her mum! "Eep!" she yelled, diving behind Sonic. As Amy came out of a bank. Sonic looked around and stared at Amy. "Is that your…" he gulped and shook his head. "Mum" Melody answered. Sonic laughed a little. "She looks very…familiar" Sonic said, in his own little world. "Melody?" Sonic shook his head and looked straight ahead where her mum was. Melody smiled and waved, walking round Sonic to meet her. Amy picked her up and stared at Sonic angrily. "Sonic the hedgehog! What do you think your doing with my child?" she asked . Sonic shrugged. "Saved her from Eggman" he answered. Amy shook her head. "You haven't changed, Sonic…ever have" she snapped, walking away. Sonic looked at her confused. "Amy? Wait! Amy! Your Amy" he said, chasing after her. Amy turned around and smirked. "See…don't even remember me? Some friend you were" she snapped. Melody jumped out of Amy's arms and looked at them both. "You know him mummy?" Amy shook her head. "Of coarse not, I just know that he's a selfish hero that doesn't care" she growled. Sonic shook his head. "I told you that I cared, you didn't listen" Sonic said. Amy laughed. "I don't want to be shouting and arguing with you in front of my daughter thank you very much" she said sticking her nose up in the air. Melody shook her head. "Mum…is he my d-" _

"_NO! He isn't" she said. Melody shrugged. Sonic looked at himself then and Melody. "That's why you ran off!" he shouted to Amy. Amy looked at him. "I knew you wouldn't understand, you just care about your self… I knew you would never push your life away for another so I knew I was better of without you…happy?" she said. Sonic laughed. "So not letting me see her is good for you?" he asked her in anger. Amy stamped her foot. "Shut up! She's better not to know now leave me and MY family alone!" she mumbled. Melody sighed. Amy walked away making Melody follow her. Sonic stood there… "I have a kid" _


End file.
